The Chaos Cycle Part I - DigiWorld War
by Vector
Summary: AU Digimon fic. Some people believe we are just one plane among many others... what happens when an extraplanar race forever alters the future of two worlds, a Digimon nation, and one young boy...
1. So It Begins

The Chaos Cycle  
Part I – DigiWorld War  
Chapter I – So It Begins

DiSCLaiMeR: I do not own Digimon. I do, however, own an African Vacuum Cleaner.

            AuTHoR'S NoTe: Bigger and better, I've restarted The Chaos Cycle due to recent events and a few problems that piled up. We'll be jumping around at least three times in DigiWorld War, and I'm keeping closer track on the timeline (Particularly the history of Draygonia and Cerberon) Speaking of history, anyone who read the old Chaos and Counterstrike are going to notice some big differences with the history of things. One of the new things in this will be the names – I'm trying to use the Japanese names when I can. Our new and hopefully improved story begins on the continent of Draygonia in the Earth-year 1971.

            Deep under the canopy of the trees in the Dark Forest, hidden by the foliage, were six different armies. A wide variety of creatures made up these armies, but each army was unique in it's own right. One contained huge numbers of Dragon Digimon, another filled with automated War Machines, another was almost nothing but human and Digimon mages. They had assembled here with their Commanders because of a great threat looming over the horizon. Apocalymon was the name of their enemy, and he held power in the distant continent of Server. These two continents, however, were untouched at the moment. "The Twins", Cerberon and Draygonia they were called. Six commanders, Digimon that had somehow achieved a level beyond Mega, stood in a circle in the center of the assembled armies. Normally, while not openly hostile to each other, these six would have never trusted one another, but with the threat of this Apocalymon creature someday invading Cerberon, Draygonia, or both, they all agreed an alliance was necessary. A document had been drawn up, and all that was needed was singing to seal the alliance.

First to sign was a large knight, his body covered completely in white armor except for his eyes, which were reptilian. He carried a massive Long Sword on his back. This creature was Emperor Draygonmon, part of a species that Draygonia had been named for. Next was a massive, completely mechanized Dragon, resembling a Mugen Dramon in many ways. Indeed, the creature was kin to Mugen Dramon – It was Mega Mugen Dramon. Following him came a robed creature whose skin was burning magma. This creature was Mega Infermon, a powerful Archmage. A large Kuwagamon stepped forward next, covered in armored plating with ancient runes etched on them. This was Mega Kuwagamon, master of the skies. Dark Repmon stepped forward next. He was a reptilian monster compared to all the others, an easy two stories tall. His skin was black and hard, with green symbols on his back and foot long claws. His tail twitched idly as though it had a mind of it's own while he signed the paper. Finally, another mechanized Dragon signed it. This one's arms were nothing but cannons, and at the end of his tail lay a third cannon.

"Should Apocalymon invade one of our territories," Mega Mugen Dramon began, "The rest of us will aid the one being attacked in any way possible. Our troops will now have the right to move through different territories, although you may impose minor limits to this with the consent of the rest of us." Mega Kuwagamon spoke next.

"There's a lot of trust being given out, and anyone who breaks this trust will be attacked by all others unless you have a legitimate reason for your actions."

"If Apocalymon learns of this alliance, anyone close to us becomes a target. He'd do anything to try to break us apart from eachother again," Emperor Draygonmon warned, "I can relinquish a small number of my elite guard to the control of anyone who wants the extra protection. They're all Dragons, you'll not find more vigilant guardians."

Those present accepted his offer, and made protection offers of their own to one another. Within a week, the effectiveness of the alliance was proven as their combined air forces halted a raiding party from even getting near the coast of Cerberon. All the other attacks were the same, small bands of evil Digimon that never lasted very long. However, something dark existed within the alliance that would eventually be its downfall…

Seventeen years later, Emperor Draygonmon and his wife had a child.

His name was Vector Cuzo.

As soon as Vector could walk, Emperor Draygonmon had taught him how to fight. Even before that, his close friend, a Necro Toximon, had taught him magic. Emperor Draygonmon had all the best minds teach him magic as he grew up, while the best fighters in the DigiWorld honed his combat skills. When he was six, Emperor Draygonmon began teaching him how to combine both magic and might to become a Battlemage. He learned how to survive in any situation and how to kill any opponent. At seven, he was his father's equal in their duels.

Still, something dark lay over the horizon, and everyone could sense it coming on fast. I reeked of evil, but Apocalymon had all but given up on invading the two continents.

No, their threat would come from within, as a conflict billions of years old threatened to once again re-ignite. 

At the end of each chapter, there will be a 'preview' of a unit that will be used in the WarCraft III campaign for Chaos Cycle. While planning is happening, we have not started the actual map. At the least, it will take until the next WarCraft III patch, which allows spells to be modified in every way in the World Editor. And now, your preview…

New Chaos Cycle WC3 Map Unit Preview – Necro Toximon

Brief Description – Small, 4-5 foot tall green and black dragon with jeweled pieces of armor. Powerful necromantic spellcaster.

DWW1 Allegiance – Draygonian Empire

Movement Speed – Average

Armor – Infantry 0, +1 per Upgrade

Attack 1 – Darkbolt 11-13 Magic damage, +2 damage per Upgrade, Air-Ground Medium Range, Average Attack Speed

Attack 2 – N/A

HP: 210

Mana: 300

Skill 1 – Mana Burn – Drain all of the target's mana, and deal 1 damage per point of mana drained to target. 75 Mana.

Skill 2 – Megadeath – 50% chance to slay all enemy units in the targeted area. Will not effect heroes. 200 Mana.

Skill 3 – Necropotence – Caster loses 100 life and gains 100 mana.


	2. Insanity

The Chaos Cycle  
Part I – DigiWorld War  
Chapter II – Insanity

DiSCLaiMeR: I do not own Digimon. Purple flying socializing communist siding Monkeys own us all.

            **AuTHoR'S NoTe**: Jumping a bit from last chapter, these events occur in 1998 – One year before Zero One. Things start getting a little crazy in the DigiWorld. For my purposes, the time acceleration in DigiWorld starts in 1999 when the DigiDestined arrive, and ends when Apocalymon is defeated, lasting seven months.

             Emperor Draygonmon fell to his knees, gripping his head in pain as He roared in his mind. His two Dragon companions backed away from him as energy condensed around him. They were green-and-black-skinned, medium sized Dragons with many ancient runes painted onto their bodies. The two were blood brothers, and close friends to Emperor Draygonmon, who at the time was drawing his bright red Long Sword, Crimson Wrath. He lashed out at random, quickly decimating the small hut the trio stood in. Thinking quickly, the Necro Toximon froze him in place with a Maelstrom spell, keeping him under the effects until the madness left him. He slumped backwards against the wall as his friends approached him.

_Whatever that was isn't done with him yet._ Said the first one to his blood brother telepathically.

Indeed. Bloody thing nearly knocked me out; nothing but evil coming off of him when he did that. The other said.

Something's not right, I can sense it, his energy signature's undergone a slight change, but I can't determine what kind…

"My friends," Emperor Draygonmon suddenly said, "You must leave with me while there's still time. Before we go, you must do me a favor, though…"

The place was called Shyron Fortress, home to many ancient temples of some long forgotten race. Five commanders met inside one of these temples. They had grown worried recently, as all contact with Emperor Draygonmon and his forces had suddenly been severed. Nobody could talk to them or even find them. The island off the coast of Draygonian that Emperor Draygonmon had lived on contained only one small village, which was found decimated, with no signs of survivors.

Three seconds later, the fate of Emperor Draygonmon's troops was revealed in the form of an artillery bombardment.

Comlinks filled with panic as troops stationed all around Draygonia reported Emperor Draygonmon's lost army coming out of nowhere and assaulting their positions. In Shyron, artillery shells slammed into idle War Machines and grounded air forces. Whoever coordinated the attack knew what they were doing; the more War Machines and air troops they took out now, the harder it would be to counterattack effectively due to the area Shyron was located, on the side of a massive volcano called Mt. Hydra.

"Attention all receiving forces, this is Emperor Draygonmon of the Draygonian Empire. Lay down your weapons and surrender now or be destroyed." Came Emperor Draygonmon's voice suddenly over the comlink. Almost at the same time, a squad of War Machines marched over a ridge and opened fire on the Shyron forces. Long Range Missiles, artillery, magic, and other weapons quickly filled the sky as an all out war began. Although the attack came as a surprise, the Draygonians had managed only to take all of Draygonia except for Mt. Hydra and the southern desert regions.

The five commanders had now cemented their alliance due to this new and formidable threat. Calling themselves the Freedom Guard, the first DigiWorld War began. During the first year, frontal attacks were rare; most of the fighting was done at long range between artillery units running harassment routes. However, things were beginning to heat up, as Digimon other than Emperor Draygonmon and the five Freedom Guard commanders began to achieve levels beyond Mega; so many that a few powerful species would soon become common sights. Something else lead to increasingly violent and large battles, however. The Draygonian Empire had three 'commander' Generals of the army, navy, and air force, and four 'regular' Generals with equal power in all three branches, but they didn't have a real Commander. Emperor Draygonmon preferred to rule than to take on the roll of Commander.

Soon, they would get their Commander, and set off a chain reaction that would change everything.

"Roger command, sweep and destroy."

Tachion Tankmon were the Mega stage of Tankmon – They were slightly larger, colored entirely black and purple, and had larger guns on their arms. Their Tachion Cannon attack discharged raw energy from those cannons, enough to decimate a weak opponent in one shot. Their evolution carried a strange armor with it. They called it Absorption Armor, as it provided only average protection to regular attacks, but seemed to 'absorb' nearly all magical attacks. These creatures had once been the backbone of the Draygonian army, just a few short months ago, but a recent increase in Digimon evolving past Mega turned them into mere long-range support fire during ground attacks.

This particular band of Tachion Tankmon roamed the Dark Forest, accompanied by a slightly larger Tachion Tankmon. He was, as his size indicated, exceptionally powerful. Due to this, he had earned a Commander title, given to only one member of each species. It had little impact on his actual rank, but it did make him tactical advisor to all other Tachion Tankmon, regardless of their rank. Currently, this one had a high enough rank for his taste, being a Lieutenant Colonel.

"Alright boys. If you so much as smell the Freedom Guard, shoot whatever isn't purple." Tachion Tankmon Commander said to his squad. Supply convoys had passed through here a few days earlier, and were never heard from again. The ruins of the convoy were found, and now they sought to find its destroyer. They were in for the shock of their lives today.

Out of nowhere, lightning came down from a cloudless sky. After the sound of thunder was an explosion. Tachion Tankmon Commander headed in its direction to find the smoldering remains of two Tachion Tankmon.

"Watch it, troops, there's a mage in here!" he yelled over his Comlink – Too late. Another bolt of lightning came down in a different direction. "Alright," he grumbled, opening a small compartment on his side and pulling out a small crystal, "let's see how good ya' magic is when you're frozen."

"Try it. You might not like it." Came the taunting voice of…

"A child?!" Tachion Tankmon Commander roared, "An armed convoy and several Tachion Tankmon decimated by a child?!"

"What, scared?" The boy asked.

"I'll show you scared, boy," He said, flinging the crystal onto the ground, "AURORA!!"

The crystal shattered, releasing a wave of blue Ice energy in the child's direction. It slammed into him, sending him reeling backwards a few steps, but it didn't do any damage to him, as the rippling image told Tachion Tankmon Commander he had a magic barrier around himself.

"Strike one, two, and three. Your ass is out. Aurora!"

"Wha-?!" was all the Digimon could say before blacking out.

How had the boy suddenly learned the attack!?

They came from behind and above the trees, leaping from cover. They were Metal Dramon, Draygonia's high speed light-assault scouts. They stood the size of a man, had a rather human shape, but were entirely draconic other than that. They had no wings, and wore armored plates on various parts of their body. The skin colors ranged from a light tan to black, though not as black as their larger allies who strode openly, not fearing incoming fire. Entirely black, massive Dragons, at least 13 feet tall each, each partially mechanized, though no two had the same parts of their body mechanized, except for wings, one half their face, and their tails. Armored plating covered their shoulders and hips. The hips were particularly well defended by two chainguns mounted on them. On each shoulder plate laid a Missile Rack capable of unloading long-range firepower at a whim. A cannon sat at the end of their tail, which was largely useless unless they had spent long hours resting to recharge their internal fusion reactors, which powered all their mechanized parts. The tail, when charged, could be used to unleash their Devastator Cannon attack – A fitting name for an attack used by Draygonia's ground-troop gargantuan living tanks, the Metal Toximon, an abundant race of above-Mega level Digimon. As their name implied, they were capable of casting a powerful poison spell, Plague, which could go as far as to poison a victims soul if the toxins were left untreated for too long. This spell was rarely used, however, for the size of them, and their even larger Commander, who happened to be one of Draygonia's seven Generals, indicated one thing.

They were bad muthas in antitank fighting.

The Metal Dramon, Metal Toximon, and their respective Commanders searched the Dark Forest for the Tachion Tankmon and their Commander, whom they had lost contact with minutes ago. The Metal Dramon Commander was a Sergeant, not very good in direct combat like his kin, but an excellent tactician and Draygonia's best light-assault scout. Today, however, a 15 foot tall Wraith Viper War Machine would elude his eyes and ears.

"Lock! Duck and run!" a Metal Toximon cried as the mechanized half of his mind was alerted a Missile Lock had been acquired on him. This was immediately followed by the message no assault-Digimon liked to hear.

-Long Range Missile Launch Detected-

The Metal Dramon ducked for cover as battle broke out. They pointed to the ridge, their keen eyes and the Metal Toximon's sensors watching as a War Machine, "Stalker" class, stepped back behind a small hill, Long Range Missiles screaming out from his direction towards a Metal Toximon. They were locked, and could strafe out of the path of trees to reach their quarry, but could not make sharp turns around them. The Mech-Dragon leaped behind several trees that grown close together, sighing as the missiles smashed into the bark. The Dark Forest was filled with incredibly resilient trees – after an Artillery strike, there were more trees left standing than heavily armored vehicles.

"Sniper!" Metal Toximon Commander roared out to his allies. "Let him try that again and then let him die to his own fighting style!"

The Stalker was a two-legged automated War Machine. This particular type looked like a metal sphere standing on two inverted 'chicken-style' legs. On the four corners of the sphere, which was filled with sensor equipment for it's style of long range Missile fighting, were four large Missile Racks. It poked it's head up again, seeing only Metal Toximon Commander standing out in the open. It stood motionless for a few seconds to gain a missile lock on it's target. The lock would never happen. Within seconds, Metal Toximon strafed out into the open from their hiding places and unloaded a massive barrage of Lightningcall Missiles. They were incapable of target-locking like typical missiles, but traveled with tremendous speed on a straight path and delivered insanely high damage. The Stalker dropped under the assault, exploding into a fireball and launching shrapnel in several directions.

"There's gotta be more than just a Stalker to do so much damage," Metal Dramon Commander stated, "Maybe one of the Freedom Guard generals, or a squad of Wraith Viper heavies, or a… kid?"

Before Metal Dramon Commander stood a young boy who had seemingly come out of nowhere.

"More trespassers. You've got 15 seconds to get out of my sight or die." The boy said.

"Trespassers?" Metal Toximon Commander asked, stepping forward, "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"This is my forest. Nobody sets foot on a blade of grass here without my permission."

"So I'm assuming you destroyed our convoy and Tachion Tankmon Commander."

"The loudmouth tank? He's still alive."

Metal Toximon Commander cursed under his breath. Now they didn't have a reason to kill on sight. "Might there be a way we could be allowed to pass through your forest, and get our 'loudmouth tank' back?"

"Hmmm… you're Draygonians, right?"

"And a General at that." Metal Toximon Commander stated proudly.

"I could allow you passage through here, and return the big purple toaster to you, if you did me a favor. The Wraith Viper roam this forest at will, but they're too fast and unnoticeable for me to hunt them down."

"You'd want us to kill them on sight in this forest? We've been trying to take them out of here for a long time now."

"If you could ever see more than one in this forest per day. They're like mice, so many are there but only a few are seen. No, I wish to join your military, so that I might get revenge for trespassing personally."

"Hmm… You'd better come back to Goa with us, to speak with the Emperor on this deal."

"Good," the boy said, adding, "By the way, my name is Vector. Vector Cuzo."

Metal Toximon froze. The others watched as his black face went pale. Very pale.

"Wh-what did you say your name was?"

"Vector Cuzo, why?"

"N-nothing… come on, let's get going…"

As the group walked away, Metal Dramon bent down near a tree, picking up something that caught his eye…

Vector stared out the window of Goa Fortress, looking out at the military base before him. Wings of Cyclones ripped through the sky at regular intervals, massive groups of humans and Digimon marched about, while the great Draygonian Capitol Ships lumbered through the sky. The Capitol ships were the most impressive sight. Their silver plating gleamed in the sunlight as they hovered effortlessly. They were large, long, slender airships, with propellers and engines all over their sides. The outlines of large hatches could be made out, which opened up to reveal their massive short-range Starburst Artillery cannons. He turned around as the doors in front of him opened. Metal Dramon Commander waved him in.

He entered a massive chamber, much like the 'oval office' in the White House, with art on the walls, couches and chairs scattered about, and a single figure sitting at the desk in front of him, who wore all white armor.

"Emperor, this is the boy who wishes to make a deal with you regarding safe passage in the Dark Forest," Metal Toximon Commander said. An unusual glimmer of hope sparkled in his eye as he added on, "His name is Vector Cuzo."

"The name… Hmmm… not familiar with it. So, Vector, you wish to join the Draygonian army, eh?"

"Yes, sir." Vector stated.

"What can you do for us?

"Destroy." Vector said, grinning.

"General, may I have a word with you." Emperor Draygonmon said, motioning for Metal Toximon Commander to come closer.

"Yes, Emperor?" He whispered.

"Why the hell are we making a deal? You could have killed him in the forest!"

"He single-handedly destroyed our supply convoy and nearly killed Tachion Tankmon Commander, and he's only 11. He could be a very powerful mage."

"Well then, why don't we put his magic to the test?"

Vector looked at his opponents. Three Metal Toximon stood ready to tear him apart in the arena. Emperor Draygonmon looked down at the combatants and muttered, "Begin."

All three Metal Toximon charged Vector, who teleported from his location without warning. They turned to see him behind them now, casting a spell. It was called Honor Guard, a powerful defensive spell. Several layers of different magical barriers wrapped around Vector, who laughed as the Metal Toximon let loose their chainguns. Bullets hit the barrier and bounced away harmlessly. Vector stood as his barriers slowly depleted, casting another spell. The sky above the open arena darkened as he muttered incantations and raised his palms to the air.

"No, he can't know that spell so young…" Emperor Draygonmon said in disbelief.

Three bolts of lightning came down at once, smashing into the three Metal Toximon, killing each on impact. It was a Merciless Thunder spell, a very powerful lightning magic known only to the strongest of spellcasters. Metal Toximon Commander grinned.

"I guess this means he's in?"

New Chaos Cycle WC3 Map Unit Preview – Mobile Artillery

Brief Description – Powerful artillery cannon mounted on a lightly armored vehicle.

DWW1 Allegiance – Freedom Guard, Draygonian Empire, Wraith Viper

Movement Speed – Very Slow

Armor – Mecha 2, +1 per Upgrade

Attack 1 – 8" Heavy Strike Cannon 100-250 Ordnance damage, +15 damage per Upgrade, Ground Extreme Range, Very Slow Attack Speed

Attack 2 – N/A

HP: 375

Mana: 0

No Skills


End file.
